


Raise Him Up/Flying High

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Hook-Up, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 quick snapshots of rare pairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raise Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> Again, inspired by an emailed request.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garth is grieving his lost love, and Donna knows how to help him.

It had been a tiny thing, just a small shell ornament, but Garth was in tears and the boys were baffled. Even Koriand'r seemed out of her depths, but Donna pushed past them all.

"I have you, Garth. I'm still here." She raised her head long enough to make them clear a path, and she guided her long-time friend out of the middle of them, back up to the living quarters, to her room.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" Garth asked, and Donna knew her instincts were correct. He was grieving Tula, and she honestly ached for him.

"Not really. You can be going along and think you're fine, then something crops up, and you're right there again," she told him, guiding him to lay against her on the bed. He went with the gentle pull, his brow against her throat. He shook a bit longer, her hands stroking down his shoulders with a firm pressure even his dense skin could register, before finally quieting.

"Donna?"

"Yes, Garth?"

"Would you ever risk falling in love again?"

Donna smiled and looked down when he tipped his face up to her. "I fall in love every day, Garth. A little bit deeper with the family I chose, the family that saved me when everything else fell apart."

Garth gave a small smile at that, then started to laugh in that way of relief after tears. When he stopped, it was to raise up a bit and kiss her lightly in gratitude.

She kissed him back, a silent offer to help him remember that life continued… and he accepted.


	2. Flying High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hook-up at a party leaves two people pleased.

Hal slowly opened his eyes and turned to the left, to see who was occupying his arm. The bachelor party had gotten out of hand, and all he remembered was alcohol and a hot honey.

He did not expect to see Zinda there, and just knew he was going to faint of hero worship. 

`~`~`~`~`

Zinda opened her eyes, and looked up to see the man she vaguely recalled falling into bed with. Only, his name really hadn't stuck around until now, when she realized this was Hal Jordan, hottest pilot of his age.

Wait until she bragged on this catch!


End file.
